Litemons (Race)
Litemons Litemons are a distinct rare race of Demon/Angel hyrbrids. Often times the demon breed will change to that of any strong specific demon. An example is the Vampire, Werewolf, Yoko, Siren, ECT. They're often a warrior of Justice and Right, despite how most of them normally have a darker attitude. Sometimes they'll have a more prominant attitude of one of it's half-breeds. An example is Heina the Litemon with her more prominant demon miz, and Tessa the Litemon with her more prominant angel mix. Physical appearances. Body Normally, Litemons are Silver, Stark White, or Glowing White. These shades can normally be seen in a mix of grayscale colors. They often have stripes or markings that are either Bloody Red or Light Zircon, which can normally be found on the arms, hair, stoumach, legs, or spine. Normally they have Semi-rounded or very sharp pointed eyes, and some Litemons eyeslid lookas if they're half-closed. Often times they have a body that matches their birth age. Example is Darangel, who after 19 years of being form in the soul of Destiney the Hedgehog, was able to reveal her self with having turned Destineys body into that of a 19 year old. And the one trait that is the same in every Litemon is that they all have split Pale Blue and Blood red eyes. The outer halfs of the irises are Blood red, and the inner halves are Pale Blue Attire Litemons normally wear things that are either orientated around a Japanese-ish look, or something more around that of a teenage S class Monster. A trait on most Litemons that are not plain demon, but something along the lines of Vampire, Werewolf Yoko, ECT, is that they all wear a specially made seal by a Litemon that knows how to make them. Colors normally worn by Litemons are Red, Blue, Gold, Black, Silver, or Blue Gray. Girls normally wear the attire of something along the line of fingerless gloves, boots, a skirt, and anything else that goes with it. Men normally wear light fighting style slothes that could have been a bit torn or ragged. Sub-Catergory Litemons Sub Categorys Litemons are what Basically all Litemons are in. A Sub-Category is what group they're placed in. A group with an S at the end (Ices, Nebulas, Fires) means that group is the Sub-Category for Litemons who have Litemon Energy that bends, and allows them to use that in their powers. A group with-out an S at the end (Yuki-Onna, Vampire, ECT.) is a group that places Litemons with a special gene in their group. A Vampire Litemon, so-to-say, has the Genes of the rare, S class monster, the Vampire. They're then placed in a group with other Litemons so it's easier to know what they are. This does not count as a social class grouping. Sub-Categorys *Vampire Litemon *Nebulas Litemon *Yuki-Onna Litemon *Yoko Litemon *Werewolf Litemon *Dragons Litemon *Darkness' Litemon Incubators Incubators are some sort of sub-species created by Sakusei to watch over the Litemons and their outers. They all appear to have the same build, but a different color scheme. They all have a personality that's built to correspond with that of their owner. An example is Kyubey; His personality is sarcastic and rather royal, as he is Darangels Incubator. Xio is another; He's kind and sweet and playfull, being that he's Madokas Incubator. Classes Basic Information Litemons are normally divided up into classes by appearance and strength. Litemons are always born into the first class, and slowly work their way it. Normally it could take years for a Litemon to even gain one class up, but very few are able to do it within Mere monthes. The highest known class a Litemon has ever been able to go so far is class 25. But, a Litemon legend says that once one went to class 50, and was one of the most greatly respected of all. Litemons are sometimes able to copy their powers and give the copyed version to another Litemon so they can go one class up temporarily. Class 1 Class 2 Class 3 Class 4 Class 5 Known Litemons *Darangel - The Litemon of Freedom. Talent: Telepathy. Seal: A Rosary/Rosario/Cross. Outer: Destiney the Hedgehog. Special Genes: Vampire *Zaniha - The Litemon of Courage. Talent: Unknown. Seal: Star/Moon (Haven't decided. Might do both). Outer: Thirza the Hedgehog. Special Genes: Vampire(?) *Heina - The Litemon of Love. Talent: Star Control. Seal: Litemon Traditional. Outer: Hariette the Hedgehog (Hariette still seems to be deceased at the time though, despite Heina being alive.) Special Genes: None. *Tessa - The Litemon of Peace. Talent: Unknown. Seal: Litemon Traditional. Outer: Nicole the Hedgehog. Special Genes: None. *Mizoke - The Litemon of Perseverance. Talent: Ice Control. Seal: A golden Snowflake. Outer: Melody the Hedgehog. Special Genes: Yuki-Onna/Snow Woman/Snow Fairy. *Cielestra - *Liesa - The Litemon of Happiness. Talent: Nature Control. Seal: Platinum Broken Heart. Outer: Tia the Hedgehog. Speciel genes: Werewolf. *Kenji - The Litemon of Wisdom. Talent: Telekinesis. Seal: Key. Outer: Kaizu the Hedgehog. Special Genes: none *Galaxia the Litemon - The Litemon of Study. Talent: Vast Knowledge. Seal: Traditional. Outer: Haruhi the Himalayan Wolf. Special Genes: None *Mami the Litemon - The Litemon of Promise. Talent: Magic. Seal: Traditional. Outer: Macey the Hedgehog. Special Genes: Majos Litemon *Akemi the Litemon - The Litemon of Truth. Talent: Magic. Seal: Traditional. Outer: Kaiyo the Hedgehog. Special Genes: Majos Litemon. Gallery Litemons Seals Category:Destineys Creations Category:Breeds Category:Races Category:Immortals